


Bounce, Baby

by lalalemon



Series: Bounce, Baby [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Top Harry, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalemon/pseuds/lalalemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 10 p.m. sharp when the call came in, the familiar melody only lasting for a few seconds before Louis tapped “Accept” and answered the call. The screen turned black for a second before revealing Daddy, ready to destroy his Princess tonight over Skype. They had met on Omegle three months ago when Louis started summer break. Tonight would be the last night before he started school tomorrow, but Daddy didn’t know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce, Baby

It was 10 p.m. sharp when the call came in, the familiar melody only lasting for a few seconds before Louis tapped “Accept” and answered the call. The screen turned black for a second before revealing Daddy, ready to destroy his Princess tonight over Skype. They had met on Omegle three months ago when Louis started summer break. Tonight would be the last night before he started school tomorrow, but Daddy didn’t know that.

“Hello, Daddy,” he greeted with a coy smile. He had been eagerly awaiting the call, had spent the last half hour getting ready. He first changed into his outfit, slipping on a pair of black lace panties that hugged his arse deliciously before putting on some equally as tight black leggings that showcased his curves and a white shirt that just let his collarbones peek through. Then he got tonight’s toys ready: Three candles, a handful of clothespins, a bowl of ice cubes, a half full bottle of lube, a cock ring (Daddy’s first present) and Daddy’s newest present, a thick 7-inch dildo. Finally, he put on his finishing touch at 9:59, a black lace masquerade mask that allowed him to submit and become Daddy’s Princess.

“Hello baby, are you ready for tonight?” Daddy asked, his green eyes glinting behind his own black masquerade mask, his brown hair pushed back away from his face. “I can’t wait to see how much you enjoy your little gift.”

Louis felt his eyes widen in shock and his cheeks heat up as he blushed, “Little?”

Louis saw Daddy’s dimple as he smirked at his little boy’s squeak.

“Baby, if you want to take my cock one day, you have to be able to take that cock like a good boy.” Daddy replied teasingly, his deep voice pulling Louis deeper into his want - need - to be good.

Louis nodded his head quickly. “Wanna be Daddy’s good boy.”

“Then let’s get started, Princess.” Daddy commands. “Strip.”

Louis makes sure he stays in shot as he walks a few steps back, quickly stripping his shirt off and tossing it to the side before he slows down for Daddy’s favorite part. He turns around to peel his leggings off, making sure not to bend his knees as he removes the tight fabric so that his round arse and black panties are on show for Daddy. 

“You’re so pretty for Daddy, aren’t you Princess?” Daddy praises as he admires Louis from where he sits in bed, palming his growing erection. “Now, why don’t you remove your panties and let Daddy see your tight little hole? Then I can decide how much prep I will allow you before you take my present.”

Louis felt his own little cock stiffen as he imagined how wrecked his hole would be after tonight. Like the good little boy he is, he began to strip his panties, staying in the same position and presenting his ass to Daddy. 

Daddy groaned in appreciation and imagining how far he could push his Princess tonight. “Princess, you’re arse is amazing. I can’t wait to wreck your pretty little hole, make you a mess.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Louis whimpered, cock twitching in excitement.

“Now, I want you on your knees, doggy style, and I want you to lube two fingers.” Daddy instructed. He watched as Louis felt around for the bottle and quickly lubed his two dainty fingers. “Put those two fingers right at your rim.” 

Louis squirmed in anticipation. “Daddy, may I please finger myself?”

“No, baby.” Daddy spoke sternly. “Take those two fingers and circle your rim, but don’t you dare put them in your hole yet.”

Louis whimpered. “Daddy, please.” He continued to slowly circle his rim with his fingers, his left hand holding his cheeks apart. 

“Baby, what did I tell you about begging last week?” Daddy scolded.

“It’s bad.” Louis mumbled. 

“And what happens to bad boys?” Daddy asked. “Speak clearly.”

“They get punished.” Louis spoke more clearly. 

“That’s right. What kind of Daddy would I be if I didn’t stick to my word, Princess?” Daddy asked again.

Louis huffed. “A bad Daddy.”

“Was that attitude, baby?” Daddy sounded a bit angry now.

“No, Daddy.” Louis whimpered immediately. 

“You are being a very bad boy tonight. Begging, giving attitude, and lying.” Daddy reprimanded. “You only get two fingers to prep.”

Louis made a strangled noise in fear. “B-but, Daddy-”

“No buts, Princess. You know the rules.” Daddy scolded. “Now stop circling your rim.” 

Louis did so immediately, scrambling to get on his knees and face Daddy. 

“Lay back down, Princess. Take two ice cubes, and circle your nipples with them.”

Louis did as he told, taking in a sharp breath as he began to feel his nipples harden against the cold ice. The ice cubes had almost completely melted by the time Daddy spoke again, and Louis was finding it harder to keep icing his own nipples as they grew increasingly more sensitive.

“Get two clothespins baby, and put them on your nipples.” Daddy spoke.

As soon as Louis let the clothespins snap shut on his pert nipples he let out a small yelp. The sensitivity from the ice had made the clothespins even more painful, and just when he thought it was over, Daddy was speaking again. 

“Grab two candles, baby, one in each hand.” He spoke slowly. Louis looked into the camera with wide eyes, afraid of Daddy’s next demand. 

“You heard me, baby. Grab the candles.” Daddy spoke more sternly.

Louis bit his lip as he grabbed two candles.

“Now hold them six inches above your nipples.” 

Louis held his breath as he slowly lifted them up, feeling the hot wax slosh a bit as his unsteady arms lifted them up.

“Now pour.”

First he felt the molten wax splash onto his nipples, creating a burning sensation that had him arching his back, which led to him shaking the candles and dripping more wax onto the rest of his body. One splash landed on the tip of his cock, ripping out a shriek of pain as he clenched onto the candles.

“Good boy.” Daddy drawled slowly. “Color?”

“Green.” Louis breathed out quietly.

“Now get your two fingers nice and ready.” Daddy moved on quickly.

Louis felt around for the bottle of lube again and drenched his fingers. If Daddy was going to be this ruthless for the rest of the night, he may not get more lube than this.

“I want you to put both into your arse. On your knees, face down.” 

Louis obeyed, whimpered as he pressed his sore, wax covered nipples against the towel he had laid down for tonight. He pushed his two fingers into his tight hole. Last week he had come without Daddy’s permission, so his punishment was to go the whole week without fingering himself. Now, he was hoping Daddy would give him lots of time to stretch himself out with two fingers, but his hopes were cut short when Daddy spoke again.

“You have thirty seconds, baby. Once that thirty seconds is up, I will tell you and then you will have five seconds to put as much lube as you can on that dildo.” Daddy spoke slowly. “Go.”

Louis scissored his fingers in himself desperately, trying to prep himself for the monstrous toy standing up ominously in front of him where he had suction cupped it to the ground. He whimpered in frustration as his dainty fingers could only go so far and stretch so much.

“Five, four, three, two, one.” Daddy counted. “Time’s up, Princess. Better start lubing that dildo.”

Louis scrambled to his knees, popping open the bottle of lube and squeezing it to pour as much of it as he could onto the plastic cock.

“Time.” Daddy spoke roughly. “Close the bottle, Princess.”

Louis obeyed. He looked nervously at the dildo, barely covered in enough lube for it to be comfortable if he had prepped for at least twenty minutes. 

“I want one knee on either side of the cock baby, like you would if you were going to ride me.” Daddy’s eyes were now a deep emerald as he watched Louis’ shaking thighs part as he perched himself above the dildo. “Get to it then.”

Louis felt himself shaking with fear as he slowly lowered himself. When he felt the tip of the dildo against his rim, he let out a small whimper. 

“Come on baby, I know you can do this.” Daddy encouraged. “Be Daddy’s good boy.”

Louis screwed his eyes shut as he pushed himself down and felt the tip finally pop past his rim. He let out a strangled yelp, his hands fisting the towel in front of him as he lost his balance and slid down almost an entire inch more.

“Steady, baby.” Daddy spoke with concern. “Are you ok?”

Louis nodded, his eyes still screwed shut. He felt like he was being split wide open. Daddy had only even made him take the handle of a hairbrush, but this dildo felt at least five inches around.

“Keep going, baby.” Daddy pushed on. “Take my cock. Come on, prove to me that you can be my good boy.”

Louis nodded and continued to slide down the toy, each inch burning a little more as it tore him open. Finally he opened his eyes, but when he saw in his screen that he still had two inches to go, he let out a sob of frustration.

“I can’t, Daddy.” Louis cried. “It hurts too much.”

“Oh baby, my poor baby.” Harry cooed. “I promise you, it will get better. It wouldn’t have hurt this much if you had more lube and more prep, but why did I not give you more?”

“Because I was a bad boy.” Louis sobbed.

“That’s right, baby.” Daddy spoke softly. “But I promise you that once you get this over with, it will feel so much better.”

“But, D-d-daddy,” Louis cried out. His thighs were quivering as he struggled to hold himself up. His thighs wanted to give out, but his arse was clenching so hard around the toy he knew it would hurt to take any more.

“No buts, baby.” Harry gently scolded. “Now, are you my good boy?”

“Y-yes, Daddy.” Louis whimpered.

“Then you can take this for me, can’t you?” Daddy asked.

Louis let out a shaky breath. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good,” Daddy spoke slowly. “Now I want you to relax and let yourself sink down. Imagine me there to kiss you and hold you close. Do this for me, baby.”

Louis did his best to relax his clenching hole. He let out sobs as he continued to take the rest of the dildo, and when he was finally seated again with the whole 7 inches sheathed inside of him, he whimpered.

“Look at that, baby.” Daddy spoke in awe. “Your body’s so small it can barely take the dildo. Look at your stomach.”

Louis looked down to see a long, thick bulge protruding slightly from his stomach. The dildo. The dildo was so large you could see it making his belly bulge. Louis let out a gasp. 

“I told you that you could do this, didn’t I, baby?” Daddy asked.

Louis nodded in amazement, still staring at the bulge in his belly.

“Now, I want you to do one more thing for me, Princess.” Daddy spoke. Louis looked up to see Daddy staring at him through the screen. “Bounce, baby. Ride that dildo until you come. I want you to wreck yourself.”

With a shaky breath, Louis pushed himself off of the dildo, but before he could let out a breath of relief, Daddy was telling him to come back down, and that’s what he did. Yelping at the brutal intrusion. 

“Come on, faster, baby.” Daddy was panting now. Louis could see his Daddy’s beautiful, thick, long, veiny cock in his hand as he jerked himself off.

He raised himself again, slamming himself down and setting his pace to his Daddy’s hand. Louis feels the tension coiling in his lower stomach as he quickens his pace. Pounding himself with the dildo, watching his Daddy and hearing him grunt to Louis’ moans. 

“I’m close, baby.” Daddy moans.

“Daddy,” Louis whispers. “Daddy.”

“Come on, baby. Together.” Daddy grunts.

Louis barely registers his Daddy moaning for him as he cries out one last time and thrusts down onto the dildo, screaming Daddy.

“You were great again, baby.” Daddy breathes heavily as he comes down from his own high.

“Good boy?” Louis asks, dazed, seated on the dildo with come that has squirted across his abs.

“Very good boy.” Daddy confirms. “How are you, baby?”

“Good, Daddy.” Louis whispers.

“Why don’t you do one last thing for Daddy?” 

“Mhmm?” Louis absentmindedly says.

“Lift yourself off of that dildo for me and show Daddy your wrecked hole, baby.” Daddy cooes softly.

Louis does as he’s told. Slowly lifting himself off of the dildo and as he bends to show Daddy his wrecked hole, he feels himself gaping.

“Daddy,” Louis gasps, feeling his puckered, sensitive rim clenching around air. 

“Good boy,” Daddy praises. “Look at how well you took that dildo for me. “Next week, you might be ready for Daddy’s cock.”

Louis turns around with excitement. “Really?”

He had anticipated the day that he could finally meet Daddy. Have Daddy fill him with his own cock and come.

“Really.” Daddy says warmly. Then, as if he just saw the time, Daddy speaks quickly. “Baby, I’ve got to go and teach a class tomorrow, I’ve got to hang up but let me know how you feel tomorrow morning, alright?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Louis says, distracted by daydreams of meeting Daddy next week.

\--

Getting up the next day was hell to say the least. Louis was still sore and had difficulty walking without a limp. By the time he had finally gotten to English, his last class of the day, he was cranky and thoroughly missing his Daddy, so he was glad that his professor had given them the last half hour to start on their first reading assignment. But instead of reading like a good boy, he had used this time to start texting Daddy. 

_Daddy: Hey Princess, how are you?_

_Louis: I’m sore, Daddy :(_

_Daddy: Aww, Daddy wishes he could kiss you better xx_

_Louis: I wish it was you last night, Daddy :(_

_Daddy: Soon, darling. Don’t worry_

_Louis: How soon, Daddy?_

_Daddy: If school doesn’t get too hectic, next week?_

_Louis: I would love that, Daddy ;)_

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Mr. Styles called out from his desk. If Louis didn’t have Daddy, he definitely would have spent more time ogling Mr. Styles, with his gorgeously soft looking chocolate curls that fell just below his sharp jawline. He had on white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with black skinny jeans that most other teachers didn’t wear, mostly because they were all much older than Mr. Styles but also because they didn’t have his long legs.

Louis whipped his head up from where it was bent while reading his phone. “Yes, Mr. Styles?”

“There is no texting in class, please come and hand in your phone.” Mr. Styles spoke sternly.

Louis ducked his head in embarrassment as he got up to shuffle his way to Mr. Styles’ oak desk and hand him his phone. “Sorry, Mr. Styles.” Louis mumbled.

“Talk to me after class, Mr. Tomlinson.” Mr. Styles sighed. The first day and already getting into trouble.

He put the student’s phone on the corner of his desk before going back to his own business and the reason why he had given the students reading time - his Princess. As soon as he sent a reply, he pocketed his phone before he noticed something light up in the corner of his eye. There was Tomlinson’s phone, screen lit up with a new notification of a text reading, “ _Daddy: Love to get your little hole wrecked again like last night? ;)_ ”

His head shot up to find Tomlinson, back in his seat, but instead of staring at his book, he was looking straight at Mr. Styles, a mixed look of fear and anxiety in his blue eyes.

When the bell finally rang, Louis waited until all of the other students had left before approaching Mr. Styles. He had seen Mr. Styles’ face when he looked at his phone. He must have seen whatever naughty text his Daddy had sent him and he did not look forward to explaining the situation to him. He walked over slowly, his fingers playing with the hems of his sweater sleeves.

“Mr. Styles, I can explain -” Louis began, but before he could continue Mr. Styles had cut him off.

“Princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing smut so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
